Sometimes You Can't Run
by UnionJack-O-Lantern
Summary: Horrible nightmares of bloody mass murder are eating Ruka alive; is Kain the only one who understands? He gains what he's always wanted by helping her through, but can his dreams really come true because of her nightmares? T for graphics, slight RuKain
1. First Night

**So glad to start a new fanfic...it feels like the wind has changed course or something. I get to try a new writing style, work with new characters, plot a different edge to the story...I am truly enjoying myself here 8D !  
let s see, what to explain...oh yeah, italics represent thoughts unless used in a sentence, in which case they re excentuating a word. ^^ Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino**

She saw herself standing in that oh so familiar courtyard. Cross Academy's Moon Dormitory; Population: 60 Teen Vampires, give or take a few. Although what was unfolding before her eyes was most definitely not familiar. Nor should it be to anyone.

Give or take 55, that's what the present situation spelled out. All around her, the mangled corpses of Ruka's former friends and schoolmates lay bleeding, rotting, screaming for her to save them. Everything; the exterior walls of the dorm, the grass, the trees, it was all stained crimson, soaked with blood, dripping pearls of life. Even the breeze seemed wet with it.

Ruka could hardly make a sound, too upset, too frightened, to disgusted, too..._broken hearted_ to make a noise.

It was all Kaname-sama's fault. His was the hand that had slain all of her comrades.

In the center of the bloody scene, he took his stand. He stared right to Ruka, his clothing, skin, hair all dripping blood. He stared at her and..._smiled_?

Under his grasp was the frail, bleeding body of Rima Touya. She coughed up blood and choked under his powerful hold around her arm. She, too, looked up at Ruka.

"Run." Her throat gushed up another dark liquid ball.

Kaname-sama directed his pleasant gaze to the feeble mass momentarily as he reached down to her neck with his free hand. With glinting fingernails, he sliced a great tear in her throat, silencing her forever.

Ruka's legs finally toppled underneath her. She fell backwards, landing on the mangled corps of what used to be Seiren. Her blood seeped onto Ruka's hands through the ground. Ruka scurried to stand, but found only power enough to raise onto her hands and knees. From this height, she could recognize those around her. Takuma, Hanabusa, Maria, Shiki, along with dozens and dozens of others. She gazed up in horror at the red splattered vampire.

And who did he have now? None other than that un-deserving 'pureblood princess' sister of his, Yuuki. But, of course, she wasn t being killed or tortured, she was being caressed. Kaname cupped her face in his hands, muttering sweets nothings to her as she cooed and wrapped herself around him.

Ruka's throat burned. Not out of thirst for the spilled blood coating everything around her, not out of pure rage rippling through her, telling her to rip, tear, and decapitate that foolish, worthless girl in his arms(that urge burned everywhere else). Her throat burned because there was an inaudible question stuck inside it.

_Why, Kaname-sama, why?_

Almost as if he had heard her inward plea, Kaname flashed his eyes to her half collapsed frame. With silent, beautiful stature, he pulled a chrome pistol from his jacket pocket. He aimed at Ruka, cocked it, and pulled the trigger.

The breeze blew harder, muffling Yuuki's hysterical laughter as Ruka's splattered blood caught on the wind and spread across the lawn.

* * *

Ruka hit the cold wooden floor with a horrible thump as she fell out of bed. It was mid day in her dorm, meaning almost every 'Moon' student was asleep. Well, that was soon to be disturbed.

The crash awoke Ruka's roommate, Rima, causing her to mumble in tiredness and push off her slumber eye mask. At the sight of an upturned, but empty bed, Rima wandered over to Ruka's side of the room. She found her shivering in a huddle on the floor, whispering under her breath 'Why?'. Rima was shocked into totally awareness at the sight of her disturbed friend. Rima grabbed Ruka's shoulders and shook her, clapped her hands right in her face, poked her, but to no avail. Rima quickly fled the room to find her close friends Ichijou and Shiki.

Well, they made a little more progress, and by they I mean Takuma; Shiki gave up early and resorted to get the story from Rima instead. Takuma managed to lift Ruka back onto her bed where he though she might have a little more comfort in this stressful situation, but he, neither, could wake Ruka from her trance. He decided to get help from someone who really cared for Ruka and surely might be able to comfort her back into sanity. Atkatsuki Kain.

Kain was very concerned when Ichijou awoke him to ask for his aide. Kain rushed to Ruka's bedside, apparently making so much a ruckus he awoke his sleepy cousin, Hanabusa, too. And of course, just to make it a party, Aidou joined in on the drama, although her sulked the whole time about being 'rudely awoken for some stupid emergency'...I guess they cut him some slack on account of just waking up for that bright deduction.

"Ruka, can you hear me?" Kain sat her up in her bed. She heard the faint echo of his voice in her head, but her mouth was unable to call out to him, although hearing him there made her stop muttering under her breath. She wanted to touch him, to reach out and feel that there was another being around her, but she couldn't move her arms, either. It was like all of her ligaments were detached.

"Wait a second, I know what to do!" Aidou pushed forward to Ruka's bed. He shoved away his cousin, grabbed her shoulder, and slapped her straight across the face.

They had to give him credit, it worked. At a cost.

Ruka's mental stability skyrocketed back to normal instantaniously, whether out of anger or something else. She wanted to rip off Aidou's head for that smart move, but Kain held her back. He forced her to sit back on the bed. Everyone crowded around to ask what happened.

"It - it was this horrible nightmare," She began.

"Yawn. I'm bored already." Said Aidou, sauntering out of the room to go sleep again.

"Everything was so...detailed. It was so real, it was so sickening. There was blood on everything - your blood. All of you. The whole Night Class was slaughtered right there in the courtyard!" Ruka pointed out the window which saw strait onto the yard which had appeared in her dream.

"It's okay now, Ruka, it was only a dream." Ichijou smiled warmly at her. He leaned down and gave her a hug. "If you're okay now, we should all go back to our rooms before a prefect sees us out of bed or something." He started to leave the room, followed by the others.

"Takuma," Kain said, "Take my bed. Rima can stay with Shiki in your room. I think I will watch over Ruka for tonight."

Takuma smiled charmingly again. "Okay, then. Goodnight everyone!" They, including Rima this time, departed.

Kain didn't speak for almost a minute, the he turned to Ruka. "Who killed us, Ruka?" He murmured.

She hid her face from him in shame. How could she accuse Kaname-sempai of something so dastardly, even if it was in all a dream? She finally bucked up the courage to say it out load when a couple unexpected visitors popped in the doorway. A tall, dark haired, handsome man and a shorter, stern female behind him.

"K-Kaname-sempai," Ruka breathed in shock.

"And what was the occasion that brang everyone out of their beds?" He questioned in a smooth voice.

"Kaname-sama," Kain stood in respects of his presence and gave a court bow. "There was nothing, sire. Just a startle, everything is back to normal."

"I see...that's fine, then. Come, Seiren." Kaname turned to exit, but stopped and turned back. "Oh, and Kain? Get back to your room."

"Yes, Kuran-sama." Then Kaname and his guard vanished from the doorway.

"It was him." Ruka squeaked. Kain looked at her with worried eyes. "Kaname....killed us all."

**Well, this was a fun 1st chappie, short, but...What do u think? PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Second Fright

**I apologize to all you Kaname fans in advance, sorry sorry sorry!!!!! I kind of got the idea for this because I really don t like him! He s like a facebook creeper; you feel like he s always looking over your shoulders and he s so bland and everyone has to do what he says!!! Sorry sorry sorry but I really don t like him!  
Oh, p.s: I think this will be quite a short fanfic, so there might be like 5 chapters but none of them will be overly long. The story line is just like that.  
Disclaimer: you know I don t own them - and neither do u!! ;) but we all wish we did...**

Kain looked quite surprised by this allegation. "Kaname-sama?"

"Yes!" Ruka wailed and flopped over, hiding her face in a pillow. "I'm so unloyal!" Her cry was muffled in the cushion.

"Ruka, you can't decide what you dream,"

"Just think about it, though! Did I see that because my subconscious burdened by guilt? I must have defied Kaname-sempai in some way, and now my mind is showing me what I see him as! I'm a disgusting person!!" She cried and cried into that pillow, staining the fabric in salty, desperate tears. "I don't see him like that! I know he s not a monster!" Kain stroked her long, fawn hair, which was strewn across he back.

"Ruka, you are a wonderful...beautiful person," he said. "And your dream doesn't mean you're disloyal to Kaname."

"Kaname-_sempai_- oh, what does it matter! I'm a horrible, mutanious person! Horrible, HORRIBLE!"

"Ruka," Kain; the calm, the careless, was finally frustrated enough to act. He took hold of her shoulder and flipped her over so as to see her tear streak, but still beautiful face. "Please, stop that. Stop calling yourself..."

"Horrible." She moaned.

"Stop it. Your burning my ears by insulting yourself."

For a moment, Ruka felt as if a little of the guilt had been lifted off her chest; the guilt of doing Kaname wrong unknowingly, so that she didn t know what to do to make it right. Kain's words seemed to heal her a little inside where she'd torn herself apart.

"I..." She swallowed some of the sadness. "I don't want to go back to sleep. I don't want to see...that, them - _us_, like that again."

"It's...understandable." He brushed a piece of light coloured hair out of her face. "But you have to -"

"No, I don't." She threw a hand up and snagged his wrist in her grasp. "I won't to sleep until I figure out how I defied him."

"Then I will stay awake with you," He soothed. "Until you find where you went wrong - but I have to warn you, you won't."

"Then we will be awake for a very long time."

* * *

Kain stayed with Ruka all morning and afternoon until six p.m, when most of the Night Class normally awoke to get ready for classes at dusk(around seven). He charged Rima with the duty of monitor while he showered, afraid that Ruka may intentionally hurt herself if left unattended. During said time, Rima also took to dressing Ruka in her school uniform and fixing her make-up, as Kain would be absolutely no help in one situation and would surely be slapped for the other(it's quite clear which is which).

While standing under the stream of water, Atkatsuki s mind wandered to different points of the present predicament. He reassured himself many times that the dream meant nothing, but after each he still felt a slight uneasiness. He was dead sure that Ruka was wrong, but he felt the dream did mean something - just not what she thought it did. He certainly hoped it wasn t some sort of vision of the future, but he mulled that perhaps it meant some kind of warning. But of what? He supposed he'd have to get more details of the dream to decide this. He finished showering and dressed, ready to escort Ruka to class for the evening.

The lessons flew by to Ruka. She really never cared for Japanese politics or economics and anything government or number related, but tonight not even her favourite class, English, seemed entertaining or interesting in the least, and wacky Chairman Cross taught that course.

Classes finished at three a.m, leaving about 5 hours of free time. Only so long could be spent on homework, to her dismay, and soon she found herself more than caught up and overly studied in every subject by four thirty.

She looked around her dorm room. After asking a hundred times if she'd be okay alone, Rima had gone out with Senri and Takuma. Ruka gazed at her bed; her purple comforter, pillows and canopy. She looked at the floral calender on the wall, the boy band poster above her bed and her cellphone sitting on the bedside table between her's and Rima's beds.

She tried to think of all the ways she could have betrayed Kaname-sama. She hadn't spoken to him in a while, but surely someone a noble as he wouldn't be offended by such as simply that. The obviously hadn't done anything physical - she never had; she'd hardly even touched him with her own hands. That left it to be mental...but how? Wouldn't mental begin by something verbal or physical? Ruka was confusing herself very quickly.

And she was so tired. It was unbelievable how much one missed day of sleep could exhaust you so much...but she couldn't go to sleep! She promised herself - and in a way, Kaname-sama, too - that she(literally) wouldn't rest until she corrected her mistake. Still, her bed looked so _inviting_...there was no harm in just sitting on it, right?

She wandered groggily to her plush, cushy bed. It was no use resisting - she sat down and _**poof**_. Shoes kicked across the room, jacket strew to the other side of the bed, Ruka was sound asleep in no time, still in school uniform.

She would regret going to sleep.

* * *

She was in the same place as the first time, the same people lay around her, the same pureblood stood triumphantly amongst them. He smiled the same evil smile, his rich hair dripped the same red drops, he held the same feeble body underneath him, and Ruka felt the same sadness and upset. The parts that were different, however, were extremely different.

Rima looked up at her. "Tell him." She ordered before throwing up blood and having her thoat slit. Tell him? Tell who? Tell who what? Kaname-sama? She didn't know what she did wrong yet!

Ruka's fall wasn't her own fault this time, either, she was pulled down by a very strong hand around her ankle. She scarcly looked back to see who or what had tripped her. There she found Zero Kiryu.

"B-Bastard has my gun!" He coughed. Zero grabbed his side in pain, moaned in pure agony, then shut his mouth and silently died. Ruka spun her head back towards Kaname. Yuuki was already on him, giggling, snickering. Kaname had already pointed his pistol - no, _Kiryu's_ pistol, a vampire killing gun.

Somehow, the second time around, the shot seemed louder than the laughter.

* * *

Ruka sat bolt upright in her bed. Sweat glistened on her forehead and she felt as though she just couldn't get enough air in her lungs.

"Again?" Kain's warm voice sounded from the foot of Ruka's bed, where he sat expectantly.

"Atkatsuki!" Ruka stretched out her arms and leaned towards him. He leaned to her, too, and met her shivering, disturbed hug. He held her for a long time, until she found her full voice.

"He has the Bloody Rose." She choked, a single tear running down her cheek.

**Soooo?? Are you cats still liking it? Pleeeeeeeze tell me what you think!! Yup, that means REVIEW REVIEW REEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEEWWWW!!!**


	3. Third Fight

**This might seem a little strange to talk about another one of my fics, but then again it's kind of free advertising, too...hehehe...**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE_ for readers of _THE INNOCENT ONES_:_ I am still writing it! It's just taking me a really long time, but I'm still writing and I'll still post it! Your reviews were great - just what I was looking for! Please don't give up on me the story is still active!!!!!_**

**That was very important to get out because I threatened to stop writing the fic if I didn't get a minimum amount of reviews. BUT I WON'T HAVE TO DO THAT FOR THIS STORY BECAUSE I'LL GET ENOUGH REVIEWS WITHOUT USING THREATS, RIGHT? _RIGHT?!?!_**

* * *

Ruka had a restless sleep for the remainder of the day. She pled with Atkatsuki to convince him to go get some shut eye and, after about the 20th time, she had to raise her voice. He complied, but wished her good dreams and told her to wake him should anything happen at all. She let him believe whatever he wanted, knowing the truth that there was no way she could sleep now, ensuing no more nightmares to awaken him for.

At around four in the afternoon, all day classes had finished and Ruka could stare at the ceiling no longer. She lazily dressed in uniform and slipped on her shoes, catching a glimpse of the current date on that floral wall calender. November 27; a Friday. Finally. Two full, restful days to do as she pleased and forget about those dreadful visions. And being that it was nearly December, perhaps it would snow.

Ruka felt like if she was sneaking out of the Moon dormitory as she tip toed down the hall. Not that she wasn't allowed to exit the building, but she though Kain would pop out of nowhere and tell her to get some sleep - kind of like she did to him. But no one said a word to her as she wandered out the tall wooden front doors.

She strolled to the tree line and disappeared into the foliage. She didn't know what she was doing or where she was going, but her mind was clear and at ease, and that's all that mattered. When she saw an opening, she popped out of the woods. She stood in the courtyard of the Moon dorm, the same that had starred in her present dreams. It was like a back yard to the dorm; a large square of grass with a few cultivated trees, surrounded by wings of the building on all but one side(that was where the forest was, of course). She must have walked in a circle to end up on the other side of the dorm from where she exited; perhaps her mind wasn't as clear as it seemed and she was drawn here by intrigue.

Anyways, Ruka took hold of the situation at hand. She carefully glided to the middle of the courtyard, looking all around the lawn in search of proof, proof that her dream wasn't one at all and that maybe she going crazy. Unluckily, or luckily, depending on how you look at it, she found no blood stains, wet earth, or crimson drops soaking or dripping off anything. She knelt down and felt the grass. Dry as ever grass normally was.

"What are you doing out, blood sucker?" A brooding voice sounded from behind her. Ruka stayed down, but turned around on the balls of her feet to see whom it was. - Kiryu?

"I am allowed outside, Nazi. Don't talk to me."

"The Night Class isn't permitted out until classes, Souen." His silver hair hung and framed his pale face, not a breeze to sway it. "Get your spoiled ass inside."

"Excuse me?!" Ruka stood and stomped over to him at the tree line and got very in-his-face. "I am still on the Moon dormitory's property, Kiryu, it's you who needs to move your ass." She pointed to the trees from where he most likely just appeared. "So? Leave!"

Zero grabbed her outstretched wrist tightly. "Do not think you can tell me where to go and what to do, vampire freak. Believe me, I'm not here for the entertainment of you and your precious President."

Ruka didn't know quite how to react. She was always the first to defend Kaname-sama's honour, but the dreams...the made her think twice - what was she thinking? Kaname-sempai was a pureblood, he deserves utmost respect! She should not be doubtful because of a few measly dreams...or was that why she had the dreams? Had she been disloyal to Kaname-sempai before? Oh, what _was_ she getting all worked up about? This was Zero Kiryu; Chairman's pain in the neck sinking-to-level-E vampire emo foster kid and secretly the pity party of the Night Class. How could she get this worked up over _him_?

Ruka lurched her hand out of Zero's grip. Damn, he was stronger than he looked - Ruka rubbed her wrist and gave him a dirty look. "What are you even doing here, Kiryu? Lose your shiny cowboy gun or something? Don't feel like a man without it?"

Zero looked at her strangely, then his eyes got angry. He grabbed the collar of Ruka's uniform. "What the hell did you dirty leeches do with it? It's been gone since my last patrol yesterday and I was here! Where did your nasty little friends hide it?"

Ruka latched onto his arm and dug into his skin with her nails. "I didn't touch your god damned vampire slaughterer, Kiryu. Get the hell away from me or your pretty little face will have my name carved all over it."

Zero snarled at her maliciously, but let go of her collar. She detached her fingernails from his flesh as he pulled away, turned and disappeared into the trees. _Strange_, thought Ruka, _he just...walks away?_

"What was Kiryu doing here?" Hanabus's familiar voice muttered beside Ruka. She hadn't even noticed him arrive, but was thankful for it - for once. Perhaps he was why Kiryu stepped off - still, she didn't need anyones help with a mutt like Zero, especially Aidou's, which usually just got in the way.

"He lost his toy." Ruka murmured.

"Huh," Aidou scoffed while running a hand through his styled blond hair, a sign that he was bored with the current topic and would now change the subject. He was typical like that. "So what's the news, Souen? Any more dramatic, attention-grabbing nightmares?"

Ruka couldn not believe her ears. She looked at him furious disbelief. "What, you think I'm _faking_ it?"

"I think you're a diva who hasn't been in the spotlight lately."

She scoffed. "That means _so_ much coming from _you_, Aidou."

"Hey, don't hate me for telling it like it is!" He smirked triumphantly. "L8r." He turned and started walking in the direction of the back door of the dorm(which was on the courtyard side).

"Hey, wait - I'm far from done with you!" She fast walked until at his side. "You're, like, Kaname-sama disciple, aren't you? Has he been acting strange lately?"

"Like you don't follow him like a lost puppy! That means_ so_ much coming from _you_, Ruka."

"Very funny." She growled.

Now they were inside. He quickly slipped away from her, up the stairs and into his room. Ruka chased after him, not even thinking that Kain was asleep.

Well, Aidou had tricked her anyways. Once she ran into the room, her shut and locked the door from the outside. _Real mature, Hanabusa_. She groaned in her head.

"Ruka?" Kain was very much awake, standing in front of his closet, only half dressed. Ruka blushed and looked away, but Kain really didn't mind - especially because he though she was there because she'd had another dream.

Kain rushed to her side in his shirt-less glory. "Ruka, another? What happened this time?"

"N-No," She stuttered nervously and quite twitterpatedly, trying not to look at his flat abs and defined arms. She couldn't decide if she had walked in at a good time or not. "It was...Hanabusa...well, actually..." She sighed and wandered to his bed. He followed suit and insisted she sit down an tell him about it. She spealed all about Zero and his missing Bloody Rose, how convenient and suspicious the timing of that was, how she hoped she was not betraying Kaname, and, just for the heck of it, how rough Zero had been with her, in slight hopes that Kain would slug him next time he came around on patrol . Kain was a very good listener through out the story and gave his promise to have a few choice words with Kiryu soon.

A knock pounded on the door, attracting both their attention. "Ruka? Ruka, are you in there? Come out and tell me what happened with Kiryu - hey!" It was the soprano voice of Rima, followed by sounds of a scuffle just outside the door. Instantaneously, those two inside flew to the locked door.

"Yes Rima, I'm in here. What's happening?"

"It's - ow! - Aidou, he won't let me in!"

"Hanabusa!" Kain hit the door with his fist. "Stop your foolishness, unlock the door and let her enter!"

"But you two-"

"Now, cousin!"

They could hear Aidou grumbling as the thumping stopped and the door knob clinked and twisted. At the sight of a crack in the doorway, Rima slammed the door open and pushed past Aidou, who(once again) wandered in, too, and shut the door.

"Ruka, what was with Kiryu just now?" She exclaimed.

Ruka sat back down on the edge of Kain's bed, followed by he himself close at her side. "He lost lost his gun and he assumed we stole it, y'know, because us nasty leeches do that all the time."

"Maybe we should try that sometime!" Everyone stared at Aidou. "What? Why wouldn't torturing Kiryu be fun?" He crossed his arms and smiled smugly, leaning on a wall. Although it was true, that was not the point. Kain promptly elbowed his cousin in the ribs.

"And you just let him grab you like that?" Rima continued the important conversation as she put a hand on her hip and lifted on eyebrow at Ruka.

"Hey - I didn't let him totally push me around!...I just didn't think there needed to be anymore unnecessary blood spilt on that grass."

Rima's eyes softened in understanding. "Oh...you mean your dream?" She murmured, casually sitting on the edge of a bedside table.

"Dreams," Aidou laughed under his breath. "Freak."

Ruka stood quickly and fiercely, like she was about to pounce across the room and dismember him, but Kain courtly grabbed her shoulders and sat her down again. He kept his hold like that.

"You...had another one?" Rima continued, nervous about the emotional subject.

"Yeah..." Ruka sighed sadly. "Whatever, though, I guess. There's nothing I can do about it. I just have to keep telling myself that they're not real...I wish I knew what caused them, though."

"Ruka, please, you've done absolutely nothing wrong." Kain soothed, rubbing her arm with his conveniently placed hand.

"Um, hi everyone!" The lot was surprised by a happy Ichijou peaking into the room. "Anyone for breakfast?"

The group drained out of the room after Takuma(after Kain had put on a shirt, of course) and ate and drank together downstairs in the entrance hall/room/lobby type space with chairs and a couch and such(you know where I mean). Eventually, the time for class came and they all walked to studies as a pack, Ruka staying especially close to Kain whenever on the Day Class's turf, incase Kiryu should appear.

A little after five a.m., Ruka found herself melting into an armchair in the entrance hall of the Moon dormitory. Classes were finished for the weekend. **Fi-na-lly**. She and Rima had already completed all their assignments for the break together, like good little students, so 'finding where she went wrong' was all that was left to dwell on.

Well, Kain wouldn't give her time tonight to dwell. He wanted to understand more about her dreams, perhaps so he could make advice - if any was even possible in a mental situation such as this. He would try anyways.

Kain swept Ruka off to her room. He told her that he would monitor her while she dozed off to see if anything outside of her mind was affecting her dreams. He would also wake her at hourly intervals to ask if another nightmare had appeared, how it had changed from the previous two, etc. A very black-an-white plan, but hopefully it would prove effective. He wished her good night for the first hour.

* * *

She blinked her eyes open at Kain's touch. The first period had finished, and Ruka had not awoken by herself. A good sign, one perhaps displaying that the dreams were finished, but it was much too early to conclude such a large deduction. She snuggled into the purple flannel sheets of her bed again.

* * *

Another period gone by without disturbance, than another, than another. At eleven Saturday morning, they'd gone through six naps with no nightmares. Kain hadn't noted anything going on to the exterior of Ruka, which didn't rule it out as a possibility because there were no dreams. It seemed like until Ruka had a nightmare, they could be sure of nothing. So Ruka cast him off, telling him to get some sleep, himself. She thanked him for his idea and for watching her over the past six hours. He said it was no hassle, and truly, to him it wasn't. Ruka at peace; not screaming, not being terrorized by horrid images, just sleeping. It was all Kain had wanted for the past few days.

Ruka finally changed into some real pajamas once he departed. Dressed in her favorite outfit, a short aqua nightgown with white lace and tie in the back, Ruka danced to her school bag and pulled out a black laptop. She wasn't very tired due to numerous cat naps, so she surfed the Internet for a while. Still, she couldn't find a Wikipedia page for the Bloody Rose gun. Humans could be so dense about those around them - did they really think _everyone_ was human like them?

Somehow, Ruka felt drawn to her bed. She still wasn't tired, but she gave in anyways.

If she were aware that she'd fallen asleep, she would have been surprised. Of course, the only way to tell you've been asleep is to wake up.

* * *

Still frozen in that one spot, Ruka viewed the bloody scene for the third time. Her friends, classmates, dorm mates were once again sprawled across the lawn creating bleeding, moaning heaps everywhere. The feeling of disturbance lingered at the base of her spine, but Ruka kept together because she knew it was just a dream. More death, the lights go out, poof. She would wake up.

Her great Kaname-sama still stood proudly in the center of the field. Ruka couldn't help but start to wonder what his problem was.

_How could he throw everyone away like this? Why would he throw everyone away like this? They were his subjects, his followers; who would take his orders now? Certainly not the Vampire Council and, of course, not the oblivious-to-our-existence humans. __How is he so mighty, anyhow? What really makes a pureblood better? They might have more powers then us others, but what does it matter who your great-great-great-great-grandparents were? Perhaps there are not that many in the world, but there aren't that many Giant Pandas left, either, and we don't get down on out knees and worship the remaining ones! In fact, we're basically letting them go extinct!_

Ruka felt the familiar tug on her ankle and whoosh - out went her legs from under her. She hit the blood soaked earth with a much colder thunk than she expected. Before she looked to her feet, she eyed the ground. Snow? A light layer of flakes was strewn over the lawn, quickly absorbing the crimson and turning into red, lusciously smelling slush.

Okay, _now_ she looked back. Hanabusa had here ankle the third time around. "W-why'd you even g-go to s-sleep," He threw up a gush of bloody sick. "Withou-out..." Another cough and bam - he was dead. Again.

The high pitched, girly laughter began. Ruka dared to gaze for the third time at what she knew was Yuuki braced all around Kaname - arms wrapped over his chest, a leg around his hips, hugging him from behind and looking over his shoulder at Ruka struggling to free her foot from a body's dead grasp. She giggled again as Ruka finally pulled free and balanced on her hands and knees. For the first time, though, the laughter halted and Yuuki actually spoke up.

"Why won't you leave my Onii-sama alone?" She purred, the fangy smile never wiping from her face. "Can't you see he doesn't need you? He doesn't _want_ you, filthy Souen. You're just as rotten as your friends corpses." She detached from around her brother's torso and danced her way a little closer to Ruka. She paused and put her fists on her hips, smiling, smiling, smiling. "Why can't you just give up, slut?" She giggled, reaching down to the nearest corps - Rima, who hadn't moved since the first dream; Kaname had simply moved farther back. Yuuki laughed again before laying her tongue over the gash in Rima's throat. For the first time in the dreams, in reality, in Ruka's whole life, she threw up at the though of drinking someone's blood.

Yuuki let go of the mangled corps. "You are nothing to Kaname, you can't even stand a little death!" She licked a trickle of blood that ran from the corner of her mouth. Then, Yuuki turned and skipped back over bodies to her brother's side. "Can I do it, Onii-sama? I want to shoot the whore!"

Kaname-sempai gracefully pulled out Kiryu's Bloody Rose from an inside pocket of his Cross Academy uniform coat- the white fabric now covered in red stains. He handed it to her and - smiled. He was...happy? He was _proud _of his little sister asking to kill her? Even through the nightmares, even through the cold looks, the avoiding, the nobility, the pride, the respect, the duty - Ruka still thought that maybe..._maybe_...somehow...Kaname liked her. And through everything just the same, she still liked him.

It broke Ruka's heart when Yuuki trotted back. She felt it crack, snap, tear and crumble when Kaname smiled at the sight of his overjoyed sister. By the time Yuuki smiled the last smile Ruka would see, giggled the last giggle Ruka would hear, raised, cocked and aimed the gun, Ruka's heart was a black hole. An empty, irrepressible space that would suck anyone in and smother them in emotionless tears.

Another wave of fluffy snow drifted from the sky as Ruka begged inside to be shot, already.

* * *

As Ruka bolted up in her bed, a wave of anger flooded over her like a wave crashing on the beach. She flew out of bed, crammed her feet in a pair of fuzzy slippers and quickly tied a short, silk kimono-styled housecoat over her skimpy nightdress. She was out the door in moments, running down the hallway, down the staircase, out the door. She didn't care who saw her, how cold it was outside, or what time it was. She found herself in the courtyard a mere minute or two after she had awoken.

Snowflakes poured down from the clouds, even heavier than in the dream. Just the fact that it was snowing like in the dream made Ruka want to claw out her eyes. How could those stupid dreams be so _real_?How could they be so accurate about things that hadn't happened yet? First the visit from Kaname, then Zero's lost gun on the vampires' territory, now even the _weather_?

That chill at the base of Ruka's spine? It stung all the way through her body. If her dreams were somehow hinting at the future...were they really all going to die?


	4. Fourth Might

**Chapter 4! ^^ I think horror is becoming a thing for me...sorry this chappie took FOREVER ****(seriously, 4 months) to come out!!! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!!!!!! BLAME MY DRAMA DIRECTOR for scheduling so many bleeping practices!! No, it's not all his fault...DO IT ANYWAYS, it'll make me feel better! ^^**

****

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino

* * *

"Souen." The cold voice of Seiren sounded behind Ruka's back, surprising her hand making her jump.

"U-Uh, yeah?"

"Kuran-sama would like a word." said Seiren, her expression serious and voice lifeless. Her only features worth interest were her eyes occasionally darting up to the large 2nd floor window looking out on this courtyard: Kaname's study.

Wordlessly, Ruka nodded in understanding. Seiren turned and courtly made for the door, Ruka of course following suit.

No one stared as they made their way though the dorm, although Ruka was in her skimpy nightdress. They fazed through the halls as if everything was normal, as if Ruka wasn't scared out of her wits, as if she hadn't seen Kaname slaughter everyone she walked past.

Finally, they reached it. The office. His office. Kuran.

Without knocking, "Enter." was muttered from the other side of the door and Seiren turned the door knob and stepped out of the way. She glared at Ruka as she walked in and slowly shut the door, sealing herself out and Ruka in with the pureblood. Alone.

Ruka glanced around the study full of bookshelves and...well, even more books piled on the floor. At the back of the room, in front of the wide window to the courtyard, sat the President himself at his cluttered desk. He was watching her. She walked close to the desk.

"Miss Souen," He began. She halted a few feet in front of his desk and held her hands together at her front. "I understand, as to what I have heard over the past few nights, that you have been...having trouble sleeping." He sat his elbows on his desk and laced his fingers together, resting his chin on the hands. "That is correct?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama." She looked downwards.

"I also understand," he began again. "That you have been acting strangely to other enrolled students at the academy."

"Not exactly, Kaname-sama."

"Oh? Do explain yourself, then."

Explain. How could she do that? _Well, I keep having visions that you and your bratty little slut sister kill everyone and laugh about it, so I've been a bit off because I'm now probably scarred for life. _"Sire, I...don't quite know how to put it into words..."

"Souen, are you withholding information from your dorm president?" The corner of his mouth jerked upwards into a faint, yet seering smirk. Ruka almost gasped. _Oh my god...it's...real?? He's acting just like in the dreams!_

Ruka tried to rope herself together as she let the cat out of the bag...gently. "Sire, I could never lie to you. I had a dream - rather, a nightmare - rather, _3_ nightmares. I was just a bit upset over them, I suppose. I apologize for disrupting anything,"

"Souen." His mouth hardened out flat again. "You do not _suppose_ they disturbed you, they _did_. And I know they envolved myself, or else you could look me in the eye just now."

She glanced up in shock. _How had he figured it out?!_

"Also, I know they involved my sister."

"K-Kaname-sempai, I-"

"Listen to me when I say this, Souen." His glare turned to ice. Ruka froze in fear before him. "Do not go making a scene with these 'nightmares' any longer. Do not go chatting with your comrads about what the pureblood princess and I took part in during your dream, and quit drawing unneccesary attention to the Moon dorm."

__

Drawing attention, what we took part in...how could he know so much?

"Y-Yes, Kaname-sama."

"Good." He smirked. "You may leave." She gave a short bow and turned for the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He stated. She froze just in front of the door. So close to freedom. "You will stop loathing Yuuki."

Ruka glanced back in surprise. "Sire, I don't-"

"Ruka." He ordered._ He used my first name..._

Then it hit her. Like a cinder-block thrown from atop a building.

She knew why she was having the nightmares. "Good day, Kaname-sama." And she bolted out.

This time, it seemed everyone in the hall was staring at her. Pairs of eyes followed her the entire way to Kain's room, blank, yet convicting. Like they'd heard, like they knew, too.

She pounded on the door of her close companion until he opened it, groggy from just awaking at the sound and once again, half naked, sporting only cotton pajama pants. He tousled his hair with a hand. "This is a bit unfair, don't you think? You say to get some sleep but wake me half an hour later?" He joked light heartedly.

"Sorry, but this is important." She looked over bother her shoulders. Night class students still pass by frequently, eyes fixed on Ruka still. "Let me in."

"Of course." He stepped aside as she entered. As soon as the door latched, she threw herself at him. "Um, there there." He slowly patted her long hair down her back. He wasn't expecting the sudden hug, but he knew in her distressed times, it meant something was up.

"I fugured it out." She whimpered into his sleek, toned chest. "I know what's causing the nightmares."

He held her away from him at arms length to look into her desperate eyes. "What?"

"...Yuuki."

He froze, staring. Ruka continued.

"I...I was jealous of Yuuki for how much attention she got from Kaname, and now that she's been discovered as the lost Kuran daughter and changed back into a vampire, I've despised her even more. But to Kaname, she's not just his world, but his galaxy, his universe." She slid herself back into an embrace, gripping his back tightly and crushing herself into Kain as moisture prickled in her eyes. "I am defying Kaname-sama by hating what he loves most."

Kain was still quiet. He didn't move to pat her soothingly. He was just...there.

"Kain?" Ruka said, looking up from his chest. "Kain, are you alright?"

"Am _I_ alright?" Suddenly, he began to react again, eyes flashing down at the girl in his arms. "Ruka, are _you_ alright? Can't you see the monstrous dilemma in front of you?"

"Kain, what are you~?"

"Just - well, think over it; if there is nothing you can do to stop 'defying' him, or whatever you call it, doesn't that mean that...the nightmares will _never stop_?"

Image shots dashed across her mind. Dripping, moaning, crying, bleeding, Rima's throat being slit, Kaname shooting her with Kiryu's gun, Aidou trying to tell her something, and Yuuki...Yuuki laughing wildly.

"Oh my...god..." She gasped and pushed away from him, covering her mouth with her hands. Tears brimmed her eyes as she shook her head. "No...no, I can't take it!"

"Ruka..." He touched her arm. She tore away from him. "Ruka, please." He tried again, getting the same result. "Ruka." This time, as she shifted away, he grasped her arm, holding her just long enough to reach out and hold with the other hand, as well. She tried inching out of his hand, and he wouldn't have it. He held on tight and spun her around, then pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her chest to hold her firmly. She continued to whimper and squirm.

"Look, Ruka," He had turned her to a floor length mirror on the closet door, her entire shattered, tormented body reflected back at her, as well as whatever parts of Kain you could see. "Look at what he's done to you. What _she's_ done to you. This is not the strong willed, determined, beautiful vampire I once knew. Who is this in the mirror now? Who do you see?"

She yanked her hands from her mouth and held onto his arms around her. She shut her eyes and turned her face away, sobbing quietly.

Was it just her, or did he seem to be hinting that he knew more of what went on in her nightmares?

"Who is this, Ruka?! Who is this weakling quivering in the mirror?!" Kain raised his voice, jostling her under his arms. She gave a small cry and blinked her eyes open slowly, a few tears escaping from her eyes. She faced the mirror and her lips quivered.

"Y-Yuuki."

"What will you do..." He released his grip and watched her slide out of his arms and fall to her knees before the mirror. "To change the image in the mirror?"

"I'm going to go to sleep," She whispered, transfixed on her reflection. "And dream of everyone dying until I figure out how to kill Yuuki."

"Kill her in the dream, you mean?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

He offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet again. He politely opened the door for her, but she took his hand in her and pulled him towards the exit with her. "Not alone, not again." She murmured.

"Oh, great, so you two are getting a room, literally?" Aidou scoffed, grouchy as of just waking up. He had missed the entire dramatic part of the conversation, having only stirred at the word 'sleep', ironically enough. Ruka hadn't notice he was in the room to begin with until then.

"Go back to sleep, cousin." Kain said.

"I plan on it. But just so you know, I'll be one irritable blond tonight if I'm constantly woken up by thumps and crashes and strange moans coming from another room."

"Don't worry about it, cousin."

"Oh?" His sapphire eyes lighted with amusement. "So you're not screwing her, then?"

"Go to hell, cousin." Kain promptly shut the door. Ruka lead him to her and Rima's dorm room.

Said little pigtail vampire was not in the room, however, with a note on her pillow explaining her absence.

"Rima's got a photoshoot early tonight, so she's staying with Shiki in his room so they can leave a quick as possible."

"Aidou won't like that." She gave him a quizzical glance. "He was annoyed that we would be making...'noises' to wake him; Shiki and Ichijou's room is just beside mine and his."

"Oh.." She said before it even struck her. "Oh! OH!!" She blushed profusely. "Rima and Shiki...you don't think~?"

"I think you need to have another dream." He lead her to her bed where she slipped under the covers, still in her revealing nightgown.

She tugged his hand. "Get in here."

"Ruka, I can just watch-"

She yanked very hard on his arm, almost teetering him off balance. "All right all right..." He, too, was already in pajamas, so he clambered under the covers as was. She pushed him down on the pillows and lightly rested her head on his chest.

"See you with the news." She mumbled, closing her eyes and already seeming to drift off.

"Good luck." Her breathing slowed and her muscles relaxed, signaling to Kain that she was pretty near slumber. He gently snaked a hand around both side of her and clasped them together at her hips, hugging her as he, too, gave in to tiredness.

* * *

"Deja vu, deja vu, I'm getting sick and tired of this bloody deja vu." Ruka grumbled out loud in the dream, staring straight at crimson soaked Kaname. He smirked from far away, repeating his action of letting sliced up Rima fall from his grasp. "I just don't understand why you would do this, Kaname. Who will follow you if we're all dead?"

"I don't need you rotting excuses for upperclassmen," He snarled. "There will always be strong vampires to follow the Kuran order. Plus, it entertains my dear sister to watch everyone whom once looked down on her wither in pain."

She sharp tug on her ankle, which she very much should have been prepared for, seeme dto sneek up and - well, literally 'pull her legs out from under her'. She thumped on the bloodsoaked earthwith a hollow thud, bodies surrounding her at her level. As she scanned behind her, she saw that night#4 was hosted by Takuma. He coughed, making an awful gurgling, and somehow still showed the smallest hint of his lighthearted Ichijou smile.

"You b-brang him with you, but w-where is he n-now?" He wheezed, straining to catch his breath afterwards and miserably failing. She could only watch as he gasped for air, clutching at his own throat until slowly, he stopped moving, lips still hinted with his smile.

__

He? Who is 'he'?

Ruka glanced around her. _There is Takuma, obviously, over there is Shiki, then Aidou, Kaname was waaaaay over theeeeeere...who is 'he'? What did he mean, where was 'he' now? Who's missing?_

That sickly sweet giggle brought her attention to the dominating purebloods. Ruka fought to her hands and knees and glared viciously at the siblings.

"So you're pathetic _and_ an idiot?" Yuuki sang, licking her extended kanine's. "Bloody hell, Ruka, it's not that hard." He paused, moaning in pleasure. "Bloody hell, mmmmm, I hope I go there. Sounds delicious. Hope you're there too, slut Souen, I'll knaw on you for eternity."

"Now now, Yuuki, be kind." He toyed, snagging her around the waist and pulling her snuggly to his side. Yuuki gasped in arousal as his hand slid down her thigh, stroking along her groin and inner thigh. "She's a stupid girl, we might just have to tell her."

As Yuuki continued rubbing herself on him like a cat in heat, her proceeded to draw out Zero's gun and cock it. "Really, Ruka, he's been there all along. In fact when, you wake, he'll be no farther than a foot away from you."

Ruka's gut clenched. How could she have not seen that in all of the other dreams? How could she not have noticed he was the only Night Class student not there? He who had helped her out with these god damned things the most!

Yuuki purred and threw her head back in pleasure. Kaname smiled and laid his finger o the trigger. Ruka screamed out into the crimson clouded night.

"KAIN!"

* * *

"Ruka? Ruka?" She awoke, startled, by the redhead shaking her. She panted, her forehead damp with sweat and palms sticky under the sheets. She looked to her side, at her bed partner. "What happened, Ruka? Are you okay? You started yelling in your sleep, you yelled for _me_, my name-"

Ruka flung herself at him desperately, clutching around him and burying her face in his chest. He was taken aback by the sudden movement. "Woah, Ruka? Say something, please, are you-"

He was cut off by a groan ripping in the base of his throat as she dug her nails into the flesh of his back. "Atkatsuki!" She exclaimed, quickly extracting her nails and sliding her hands to his neck, pulling herself almost completely onto him. Her face hovered mere inches from his, a relieved, starstruck, excited expression scrawled across her's. "It's you, thank god, it's you!"

"_It's me_, what~?"

"I mean it's _you_,_ you_ are **the one**!" Tears of sheer happiness brimmed her eyelids. "Kain, you're the one who will save us! You're going to kill Kaname!"

Just like that, _Ka-Boom_, his mind was blown. "I have to _murder_ our _pureblood president_?!"

"Just in the nightmare, Kain! Don't you get it? We know how to win, it's almost over!" Salty drops sent shimmering streams down her cheeks. Her hands migrated up to his jaw where she cupped his face and looks at him, just astounded. "And it's you who will save me from these torments. After all the time you've spent helping me get though these visions, watching me sleep for 6 hours in a row, coaching me, shaping me, you are who gets to shine at the end. The perfect reward, Kain."

He lifted a slender hand to her face and brushed the streaks from her skin. "I did it as a friend for no reward."

"It doesn't matter," She whispers, leaning in closer. Her chest pressed on his, their noses brushed, and he knew then what she was going for. "Please, take what I award you."

Her tear glistened lips pressed delicately onto his, so content and overwhelmed with relief that Ruka though not that this was the first time she'd kissed Kain even though she liked him for a while, secretly. His lips were warm and inviting, as was his wet tongue that eagerly slipped inside her teeth. Not realizing what she was doing, she wrestled with him inside of her mouth as she sucked on his bottom lip and his hands knitted themselves into her hair.

They broke off gasping moments later, eyes glued together as fire rippled through them. She smiled and laid her head on his chest once more as he combed her locks with his fingers, brushing his lips across her forehead.

"You said I must kill Kaname," He murmured.

"Mmm," Was all she could manage.

"Shall I do in Yuuki, as well? Or have you reserved her for yourself?"

Ruka blushed. "You go ahead. I'll most likely be shot before I can have any fun."

* * *

****

Ho ho ho! There were some sparks flying between Ruka and Kain in this chapter!! And this is a horror fic :3 I don't think you guys minded though, did you? I know you're all reading this for the RuKain anyhow, so I though I'd throw you cats a bone. (Which is an ironic complimation, you would think that a dog relates to 'throw a bone' more so than a cat :P) As long as it didn't kill the seriousness of the story - it didn't, right? Ooooh, please tell me if it did! :(

As always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	5. Fifth Light

**Last chapter! I feel accomplished. Yay. This the end! *dramatic music plays* Feel free to read any or ALL of my other work, too! No pressure...hehe...*PRESSURE PRESSURE CRUSHING PRESSURE***

* * *

"Ruka?" You awake?" Rima popped into her joint dorm, directing her comment to her -_ oh, she's sitting up in her bed, I guess she's awake_ - roommate, Ruka.

Ruka looked up from the laptop in her - well, lap - and smiled brightly. "Good evening, Rima! Are you off to your shoot?"

"Yeah. Aren't we jolly today?" Rima cocked an eyebrow. "Everything all right? You're not all freaked out over nightmares..."

"Oh, that," Ruka scoffed and waved a hand in nonchalance. "I've got that covered. I'll be _fiiiiiine_."

"..." The pig tailed vampire look quizzically at her caramel haired friend.

"What?" Ruka asked with a sneaky grin. She _knew **'what'** _.

Rima peered behind her out the door to check the hallway. When the coast was clear, she eagerly leaped for the foot of Ruka's bed and sat cross legged, eyes sparkling and eager.

"Dude, is it true?"

"Since when have you ever called me _dude_, Rima? When have you ever called _anyone_ - "

"SO NOT THE POINT!"

"...Sorry..."

"Well, is it, thought?"

"Is what?"

"What they're saying?"

"Who's 'they'? I still don't know what 'what' is!!"

"DID YOU AND KAIN KISS?!?!"

"...I think I'd rather be in the nightmare right now..."

"Aw, you're no fun." Rima pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Rima?" A familiar classmate of theirs with a distinct auburn mop leaned in the dorm doorway. "Sorry to ruin you're little chat, which I'm sure must be very important to, oh, the future of our race or something..."

"Right! You have to go! Well, see ya, Rima!" Ruka was extatic to push the smaller blond from her bed.

Once the models left, Ruka returned to her Google search. _Ways to fall asleep when you're not tired. How to make yourself fall asleep. Can I force myself to sleep? _Ruka had become suddenly aware that, well, since waking up oh, less than an hour ago from her last dream, she wouldn't be tired enough to sleep again until the next night.

__

Well, shit,

she had thought, _that's pretty inconvenient. I want to get this over with NOW!_

"Hey." spoke a husky, warm voice. Ruka looked up from the screen to the doorway where people kept appearing suddenly.

"Kain."

"Ruka."

"..."

"..."

"Last night was..."

"Different..."

"To say the least."

"Yeah."

Ruka blushed and tried to ignore it. "Are we still good? We're cool, right?"

"Oh yeah, deffinitely."

"..."

"..."

"Y'know, being cool with it doesn't mean we have to forget it happened."

"Of course."

"...You don't want to forget it happened, do you?"

"No." He smiled. "Never."

She copied his face and extended an arm in his direction. "C'mere."

He went to the beckoning hand and took it in his, sitting on the matress and pulling her playfully into his lap. He gazed over her shoulder at her interweb search.

"Ways to fall asleep? Um, tire yourself out, maybe."

"I want to sleep now, thought."

"...Nyquil, then?"

"Kain!"

He laughed. "Sorry. Had to say it."

"I'm not drugging myself to get to sleep!"

"I know, I know! It was a joke Ruka."

"...It wasn't funny."

"Okay, so what's your plan, then? Do you want me to get you some coffee or something?"

"...Won't that keep me awake, Kain?"

"Not if you load it with sugar."

"You're making absolutely no sense."

"If you get your bloodsugar-" He took a second to process that delicious sounding remark. "soaring high, when it crashes, maybe you'll be tired enough to sleep."

"...Oh. - OH! That's actually...not a bad idea. Sure Atkatsuki, I'd take a coffee."

"Well alright then." He gently slid her back out of his lap and stood from the bed. "Be right back." He leaned in to peck her on the cheek, then casually strolled out the dorm door.

That kid was faaaaaaast.

"Did that even take you a minute?" Ruka asked as Kain apparated in the doorway very soon after he had left.

"Nah, 50 seconds, at the most." He joked, walking across the room to hand her the hot drink.

They did loads of things to waste time, trying to get Ruka to peak in hyperness so that the crash would be brutal. They talked for a while, then took a long walk throughout the moon dorm, then jogged around the moon dorm, woke up Hanabusa from his beauty sleep and ran for it when he started cursing and throwing things. The entirety of their adventures didn't take long, only about 20 minutes, before they returned to Ruka's dorm. It was nearly 8 p.m.

"Phew! I think it worked, Atkatsuki! I'm actually kind of beat!"

"Told you."

"I never would have thought of that; coffee to help you sleep."

"Surprise." he grinned and playfully pushed her towards her bed. "Get under the covers, you."

She did as she was asked, taking off only her uniform coat and shoes and keeping on her skirt and shirt and socks. She laid down flat and glared up at the white ceiling.

"I'm not asleep." She announced.

"Yeah, I can see that. Try closing you're eyes."

She did.

"I'm still awake."

"Take deeper breaths."

She did.

"Kain-"

"Relax. Clear your mind."

She...tried to.

"I'm sleepy, but I just can't seem to -"

Her words were extinguished as her lips were covered by his. She still wasn't used to this. This whole touchy-feel-friends-with-benefits thing with Kain. If you could even call it that.

Not saying she didn't enjoy it.

When her lips were her own once more, she popped open an eye.

"No." He instructed.

"Fine." She sighed and reclosed. "Hey, I think this is starting to work." She yawned, as if on cue.

"Do you think you'll be awake for one more moment?

"Whatever."

"Well, would you let me ask something?"

"Shoot."

"I understand it's probably not a simple as this, but...in your dream, why don't you just run? Can't you just get up and boot it out of there to a safe place?"

Eyes still closed, Ruka smiled. "Where would I go? What would I do? Who would I get for help, Kiryu?" She rolled over under the covers to hide her soft snickering. "It's more serious than just running, they'd all still be dead. And it's so real, you don't have time to react. Sometimes you're body just won't move. Sometimes...sometimes you can't run. You understand that, Kain, right? I'm not crazy, and I'm not a coward. I just...can't leave when I'm in the dream."

It was quiet for a bit. "I do. I do understand." He whispered.

He waited and waited, so see if she would respond. She didn't stir. She didn't move.

"Goodnight, Ruka, my love," Kain quietly rummaged though his pants pockets until he found the item her was looking for. He pulled out a small vile and read the warning labels.

WARNING, Niquil may cause drowsiness or exhaustion. Do not operate heavy machinery while on Niquil. Niquil ensures a good night's sleep to sufferers of the common cold, the flu, mononucleosis...

"Sorry it had to be like this, Ruka," He chuckled. "But it worked."

* * *

Her fifth crimson sky was as eerily beautiful as the previous four, but she didn't notice. Her classmates were dispersed in different places, but she didn't care. No one was there to haul her feet out from under her, and she hardly realized it. All that was in Ruka's sights was him. The great, bloodstained pureblood...bastard.

Ruka stomped across the courtyard, not limiting herself at all. She had no cowardice in her heart. Kaname seemed surprised at first, but a creepy smile spread over his face as she neared him.

"Good evening, Souen."

"Oh, shut up, Kaname."

"My my, the vermin talks back tonight."

"I said shut up!" She took a large step closer to him, make the gap in between less than 2 feet. "Listen, you great pompous douche, I'm done with you. You're visions, you're reign, everything. When I wake up from this, you'll have lost a very valuable follower. Leave me the hell alone already."

"Don't you DARE talk to my onii-sama like that, you WHORE!" The petite brunette Yuuki suddenly appeared, wrapped around her brother's arm.

Ruka glared at her. "That goes for you took, you little cunt."

Yuuki growled deep in her throat, and made a move away from her brother, as if she was going to jump Ruka, but Kaname stopped her.

Kaname smiled and, quicker than Ruka's reaction time, whipped a hand up to her face. He cupped her chin and smirked, boring straight into her eyes. "Ouch. My heart."

"Don't touch me." She jerked out of his grasp, but her only retorted in ensnaring her wrist. She wrestled for freedom again.

"Whilst I have you here, let me ask you, Ruka..."

"I don't have to answer to you -"

"Yet somehow, I think you will." His grin widened, and Ruka tried not to think of what passed through his triwsted hind and he grappled her wrist firmer, pulling her to him slightly. "When did I lose you, Souen? What made you decide to -" He tugged her suddenly, causing her to stumble forwards over a corpse and land land on his front, faces just passing each other. His lips drew to her ear. "Leave me?"

She halted her infernal struggling and glanced up to the bloody clouds. "Tactics like this, Kaname, dirty ticks like this."

She could feel his smirk beside her cheek.

"Whatever will I do without slutty Souen as a pawn?"

"I know what you can do, sire," A distinct click of a pistol cocking snapped behind Kaname. "Go to Hell."

_BAM._

Kaname was still smiling as his body went limp and heavy on Ruka, her arm slipping from his grip as he hit the ground. His fall to death revealed Kain, uniform and firey hair now splattered in the pureblood's priceless blood, only feet behind his body, Bloody Rose in hand.

Ruka smiled at her new found lover as he turned the vampire weapon to Yuuki, frozen in place with a glance at her dead brother.

Th little bitch sunk to her knees at her brother's side and wept before another shot rang through the night.

* * *

Her eyes flickered open as she stirred happily. _It's over. They're done. Finally. And it was so easy!_ She breathed in, rubbing her eyes, then stretching her arms as she sat up a little.

Her fingers brushed a certain softness, unlike the fabric of her sheets or the stiff wood of her head board. It felt like, almost, maybe, no...

Hair?

"Kain? Is that you?" _He must have stayed after I fell -_

A gurgly, desperate murmur sounded far from her bed, in the opposite direction of what her hand was on.

In the mere split seconds before bursting her eyelids open, she strung her fingers down the strands at her fingertips.

This hair was much too long to be Kain's.

Now her eyes were open. Across the dorm room, in the corner by Ruka's computer desk was dear Atkatsuki, bound tightly in white ropes and gagged. Behind him - oh, _behind _him, grinning wildly, eyes ablaze, was the brunette bitch herself.

Kain grunted eagerly under the gag, eyes brimmed with horror as he motioned with his gaze for Ruka to look...just...beside her...

Ruka gulped and slowly turned her head to her outstretched hand. A cold bed of sweat ran down her back. Her lips trembled, too afraid to let out even a whispered scream at what - who she saw laying beside her, arm around her, on her bed.

"Why, good evening," His enchanting smile glittered, like the white inscissors visable through his slightly opened lips. His long, dark hair hung around his face and smoldered his crimson eyes. _Like the nightmarish sky, _Ruka was reminded.

He leaned into her, forcing Ruka flat on the bed as she tried so aimlessly to lean away. So now, it seemed, he was looming over her on the mattress, a hand beside either of her shoulders.

"This is for leaving me, Souen." He enclosed upon her, lunging down for her throat as he pulled back his lips and his fangs bared.

Kain screamed under the muffling gag and fought violently against the bindings. Behind him, watching both scenes with excitement and enjoyment, Yuuki giggled at his struggle.

Ruka's mind throbbed and her eyes burned, along with her neck. She could feel the blood being pumped and pulled from her arteries - her _heart_ - as the powerful, insane, beautiful vampire drained her of life.

He dropped her when she was well to be done for, smiling down at her as her empty body began to quake. Her lifeless gaze was fixed upon her bound lover, seething and frothing with nothing minutely less than pure horror.

Kaname layed down on her a last time. "Sweet dreams." He chuckled, pressing his soaked crimson lips on hers just as her breathing finally stopped.

* * *

***smiles evily* Yes, yes that did just happen. Mwah ha ha ha. You'll be looking over your shoulder ever night in bed now, no?**

**Review. That is all.**


End file.
